


The Affair

by angedeslarmes (orphan_account)



Series: Temptations [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Gohan is a beta going through his first heat and the only alpha in the vicinity is a certain surly Prince that knows Gohan belongs to him...drama  ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

##  _ Gohan _

It all started the winter after the defeat of cell. Mom was inconsolable, and I couldn’t say I blamed her. She’d loved my dad more than anyone ever could, even though she got into a lot of fights with him, and now she was moping around the house. Goten, was a baby and mom was nearing her sanity’s end, so she’d called up Bulma to see if she could watch us for even one afternoon. It wasn’t a bad life, what we had together, but it definitely was lonely; so lonely that I started searching in all the wrong places for someone to pay attention to me in a way I’d never had before. 

I begrudgingly agreed to go with him if for nothing else than to see Bulma. I felt so out of place, so unlike myself...mom wasn’t the only one that missed dad, but I had to try and be strong for her sake. Bulma was glad that I was there, and she gave me a big hug and then helped her mom cook for me while she ogled over Goten. He was a cute baby with a tangle of wild black hair and a loud wail, but when he was here he had plenty of people around him so he didn’t have a chance to cry.

For whatever reason, I found my feet wandering through the giant sprawling mass of buildings that was Capsule Corps after we’d been there a while, and Bulma had gone back to work with Goten telling me to have free reign over the house. I was wandering, my face drawn into a frown as it usually was, and I was thinking to myself about everything that had gone wrong in the past year. 

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn’t even register which part of the house I’d wandered into, and walked right past him before his scent hit me. I stopped walking abruptly, feeling an odd shiver travel up my spine from the tip of my tail. 

“Vegeta?” I asked, eyeing the shadows in the hallway trying to see where he was. I heard him smirk derisively and then his rough voice reached out to me. 

“I thought I smelled Kakarot’s brat,” he detached from the wall and stalked towards me, scowling as he did so. I felt fear settle into the pit of my stomach as he approached, but his tail flicked out in a way that suggested he wanted to talk to someone. I cocked my head to the side and he stopped when he was right in front of me. 

“I...I didn’t mean to disturb you, Vegeta,” I stammered as I looked up at the Prince, who had his typical frown on his face. 

“Hogwash. Come train with me.” He said, and started stalking off to the gravity room, his tail beckoning to me behind him. Curious, I decided to follow him, a decision that would later cause a lot of trouble for me. 

When we were in there, he turned up the gravity until it was hard to breathe, and then attacked. I was caught off guard but quickly recuperated by dodging his punches and kicks in time, and was doing great before he grabbed my tail; a cheap shot. I gasped, feeling that delicious spine tingling sensation again, and he smirked as he threw me into the wall. 

I didn’t dare say anything, but my cheeks were flaming red. 

“I knew you were different from the moment I first saw you, when I first came to this planet,” he said, I was frozen to the wall in trepidation as he advanced. He lowered the gravity just enough so I could breathe better, but I was stuck where I stood, and could only wait to hear what he would say next. 

“And now that you’re growing older, you’re coming into your own, showing your strengths, I see I was correct in my assumptions.”

“What assumptions?” I asked, my tail swaying lazily behind me. 

“That you were put into this universe for the express purpose that you belong to me. Someday, when you’re ready, you’ll know what I mean.” His glittering onyx eyes stared into my soul, and I couldn’t help but feel my heart skip a beat as I thought about his implications. 

“Vegeta, I…”

“Don’t you dare look down from me. I am not telling you this to frighten you, just to prepare you.” He grabbed my chin and forced my face to look up at him, and I gulped as I thought about what he was telling me. His tail reached around and entwined with mine, and I gasped as the shocks went through me. I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew one truth was resoundingly clear; I belonged to him, utterly and solely.


	2. Chapter 2

##  _ Vegeta  _

I had to keep a close eye on the brat whenever he came to the woman’s house. It wasn’t that I was any less attracted to the spirited female, however the knowledge that my soulmate was in the form of Kakarot’s young son was food for thought. I’d known he was different, as I’d told him several weeks prior, ever since I’d first met him, but I had had no idea what it would entail as he got older. He was still too young, and would be for several more years, but I had faith that my words would stick with him as he grew older. 

I sighed as I stepped out of the steaming shower room and put on regular clothes instead of my training ones. The woman wanted to go out shopping today and I had promised her I would accompany her. I scoffed internally at that. “Promised” was not the correct term, “coerced” was more like it, or “blackmailed” into doing it. 

It wasn’t as if I had anything better to do, and so elected to avoid having my ears ring with her anger and just went along with what she said. I rolled my eyes as we got into the car and rolled out of the driveway, her chattering along the entire way. 

“Really, Vegeta, you’re surlier than normal, what’s gotten into you?” she said, and I sighed heavily. 

“Nothing, Bulma. Just don’t make me go into that lingerie store again,” I told her gruffly, and she giggled in response. I rolled my eyes again and my thoughts returned to the young Saiyan halfling who always occupied them. I needed to gain his trust, and show him I was worthy of his affection, but how would I be able to do that when he was the strongest fighter in the galaxy? He was afraid of me too, I could always tell when he’d first lay eyes on me, his heart would quicken its pace, and his tail would start twitching until he calmed down. I would have to make the situation right eventually, especially since he was nearing the age of Saiyan puberty. 

It would be a few more years before he would be ready for me but I needed to be ready for him when that time came, and I intended to be the best man for him, be exactly who he needed me to be. 

Until that time came, I was determined to wait patiently. I’d already told him and put the ideas in his head...I was certain he’d come for me when he was ready. 

 

##  _ Gohan _

It was several years before I was really alone with Vegeta again, but in that time I had done a lot of thinking...and a lot of growing. To be fair to myself though, my mom had kept me really busy with school and the baby, who was now six years old. I was turning sixteen that fall and had been training in secret with Piccolo just in case anything happened to the Earth. I had to be relied upon to defend it, and I didn’t take that responsibility lightly. 

In fact, I’d became so busy that I almost forgot the man who made my loins tighten at night when I was alone, who came to me in my dreams and whispered into my ear. It had all started that one day in the gravity room, and he’d alit something inside me that was like a fire once it took root. It festered in my heart until I was nearly sick, and felt the need to get out of the house suddenly. 

Goten was stuck downstairs with mom, and I slipped out of my window after locking my bedroom door and took to the air. It felt great to fly, and I had no other ideas in my mind as I lazily looped over the forest, talking to the birds and grinning in ecstasy at simple freedom. My tail whipped along behind me and I grinned, landing near a lake that I liked fishing in sometimes and promptly pulling off my shirt. 

I felt the sun’s rays beating down on my back and rustled my hair with my hand, enjoying the sensation as my fingers teased my scalp. I was so lost in enjoying the day that I didn’t realize who was approaching until it was too late. 

“So, boy. You’ve grown.” Vegeta’s gruff voice cut across the clearing from the treeline and I sprung to my feet, feeling wild. He always made me feel on edge, and even more so when he prowled towards me like that, a hungry look in his gaze as he eyed me. I looked down, seeing nothing but muscle, and looked back up to lock eyes with him. 

“I have,” I nodded, gulping only slightly this time, but for some reason I wasn’t as afraid as I used to be. He seemed...so much calmer than he used to, and...something about him just felt...right. He stopped moving when he was only a few yards away, and we stayed there watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I hadn’t forgotten what he’d told me, and that I belonged to him, but I wanted to fight him for the right to claim me.

“If you think I’m going to just lay down and take it, you’re wrong.” I told him, confidence seeping through my nerves. He chuckled and moved closer, his tail swishing behind him every so often. 

“I expect nothing less from you, beta.” My blood ran hot at the word, knowing instinctively it meant something good, something that I wasn’t allowed to know yet, something forbidden and intimate. I moved into a fighting stance and watched as he did the same, with that self righteous smirk on his face. We waited, circling each other, and then I attacked, eager to spill his blood. 

Snarling and growling, we started punching and kicking at each other, using claws and teeth where applicable, and soon the world faded away. 

“Do you know tonight’s a full moon, boy?”

“I’m not a boy!” I growled, his gruff tone that he used with me sending a rush through me. 

“Aren’t you though? You might have grown more muscle, but to me you’re still quite the runt,” he jibed, and I roared my displeasure as I rushed him head on. 

“Fuck you!” I shouted, and my fist connected squarely with his jaw. He snarled at me and then moved with a speed that I couldn’t comprehend, and suddenly my arms were being held above my head and he was pinning me to the ground with his legs straddling my ass. My face was being pressed into the cool grass and I bucked my hips in an effort to get him off, which only made him chuckle at me. 

“You put up a good fight, it certainly whet my appetite. Tell me, boy, what do you think is going to happen next?”

“I’m going to rip your throat out?” I offered, only half joking since I was still pissed that he’d won. He leaned down over my back and put his lips to my ear, trailing them from my earlobe down to my neck, and I gasped at the contact. 

“You’re so close, beta,” he whispered, his breath hot on my skin, and I shivered. 

“Vegeta,” I whined, stretching my back to accommodate him better. 

“What do you think is going to happen now?” he asked with an air of someone who knew the answer already.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” I swore, but I felt a thickening sensation between my legs. I was getting hard because the Prince had just beat me in a fight. 

“I’m going to make you into a man,” he said huskily into my ear, and I shivered again. He kept one hand around my wrists and allowed his other to trail down my sweaty backside to the hem of my trousers, circling around to the front to unbutton them and he slowly pulled them down inch by inch until I heard an intake of breath from him. 

“Your ass is divine...I’m going to enjoy this immensely, beta,” he growled. He took his other hand from my wrists so he could continue pulling my pants down, and soon I was laying there completely naked in front of him and also completely hard up for him. I’d never been so aroused in my life before this point, and now here I was about to get the fuck of my life. 

I gasped when I felt something wet trail down my back from between my shoulderblades to the crack, and then gasped again when I felt him pull apart my cheeks, but moaned heavily when that same wetness probed my warm anus. His tongue swept over the inside of my body and I groaned again, spreading my legs minutely for him so he could have easier access to my prime hole. 

“Vegeta!” I moaned, panting heavily by this point. My cock was dripping precum onto the grass beneath me, and his sighs of approval were enough to warrant another moan from me. He pulled his face away only for a brief moment before a thick finger entered me, and I yelped in surprise before it touched against my prostate. 

“Ohhh….oh…..” I slammed my ass against the invasive digit and he chuckled darkly behind me. 

“You’re so wet and ready for me, Gohan. I never knew you’d be so eager for me to claim you,” he murmured, and I could only moan in return. 

“P-Please, Vegeta...I’ll do whatever you want, but please...please fuck me,” I said. 

“Hm...you’re lucky I’m in a gracious mood today, Gohan.” I heard him fumble with the belt around his waist before he withdrew his fingers from my tight asshole and placed something a lot bigger at my entrance instead. 

“Fff-fuck!” I groaned, pushing back onto him as he slowly slid his hard cock inside me. Our tails were wrapped tightly around each other and as he started pounding into me and all I could do was squeak through tight lips as I felt myself stretch to accommodate him. His hands on my hips were like iron clamps and I felt a rush of arousal as I thought about the bruises I would have later from him; proof of our lovemaking. 

“Ve-ge-ta!” I shouted in time to his thrusts, feeling my climax nearing as he beat my ass mercilessly, the plump head of his cock rubbing my prostate over and over again. 

“Wait for me,” he growled, and quickened his pace so he could come with me. “Fuck!” he groaned, and I felt him lean forward to bite my shoulder with his sharp teeth as he came inside me hard. I screamed in pain as my load shot out and splattered onto the ground, and then I felt Vegeta knot inside me, ensuring we were stuck together. His tongue swept out and licked away the blood as he pulled me onto his lap, and I relaxed into his embrace even though his cock was throbbing painfully inside me. 

“Bite me,” he commanded, and held his wrist up to my lips. I nodded and did what he asked, my teeth growing longer and allowing me to pierce his skin. His blood was hot and I could taste the strength of his ki in it, and as if from a distance I felt him come inside me again and again as I ingested his life essence. I finally had had my fill and licked his wound the way he’d done mine, and mercifully felt his knotted cock subside back to normal. 

He pulled his wet dick out of me by pushing me up a little bit, but then we collapsed together on the grass, both of us panting. 

“You’re mine, Gohan.” I nodded in his direction before falling asleep in his arms, happy for the first time in years. 

When I woke up, he was gone, but I couldn’t help the warmth that spread through my body as I thought about what had just happened between the two of us. I reached up to my neck and felt the faintly marred flesh, smirking quietly to myself as I searched for my clothes on the ground. I only found my shirt and so resolved to fly home as quickly as possible before anyone knew I was missing. And so began our affair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension arises at the Briefs home, and Gohan gets the best birthday gift ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I've updated this story, but felt in the mood (finally!) which means that I was inspired enough to write more on it. It's going to be good, I promise, but it's so far a sex fic. This one will be pretty sexual, which is why it's rated the way it is.

##  _ Vegeta _

My instincts beseeched me to stay with him, but I had to get back to the woman before I was missed. She was more than used to my silences and weird moods, but now I had something that I had to hide, and I wasn’t so confident I could pull it off. The boy belonged to me, it was true, but I had a family, a wife and a son, and I couldn’t leave them without proper preparation. 

The minute I landed on the balcony to my bedroom I strode inside directly to the shower stall and washed every inch of him off of me. As I soaped my body up, his image came to the forefront of my memory once more and I had to relieve myself again. It was good that the boy wouldn’t be able to bare young until he was older, because at this rate he’d be knocked up in no time. I knew I wouldn’t be able to stay away from him, nor did I even want to, but still...appearances had to be kept, and I had a duty to the woman that lived in the house. I would be seeing him again in one week's time, considering the woman and his mother were conspiring to throw him a birthday party. I made a noise of dissent in the back of my throat at how un-saiyanlike that was, but then recalled the fact that he was a beta...my beta. I growled as I stepped out of the shower and threw a towel around my waist, traveling back into the giant closet that held my belongings. 

I felt the need to go and train, but I was just out of the room when Trunks ran right into me. 

“Oh, sorry dad!” he yelled over his shoulder as he ran off, and sure enough the boy’s grandmother came from somewhere out of sight panting heavily. 

“Trunks! Get back here!” I yelled after him, knowing he’d obey a direct order if it was from me. The old woman looked relieved when she saw me, and we both waited for him to appear. He poked his head around the corner and sheepishly toed the carpet, and I snapped my fingers in a motion that indicated for him to come over to us. 

“What do you say to your grandma? She’s an earthling, she’s not as fast as you are!” I grumbled at him, and he looked down before mumbling an apology at her. 

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all, Vegeta dear! He keeps me spry! Now you both run along to the kitchen and I’ll come make you a nice snack before dinner!

‘A nice snack’ equated to a meal for Saiyans, thus between myself and the other demi in the house, we kept her busy. Bulma came in halfway through decked out in her brown coveralls and flopped down into a chair with a tired sigh. 

“Mom, you indulge him too much,” she said as she glared at me, and I rolled my eyes as I felt a coming fight from her. Something was going on with her lately, and I couldn’t figure out what it was, only that it likely would bode ill for someone. 

“And you complain too much,” I griped, stirring idly at the food in front of me as I leaned the chair back onto two legs. 

“That’s a horrible habit, stop that before Trunks catches on!” she rose her voice but we were interrupted by the telephone ringing. Trunks leapt up to answer it before either of the three adults in the room could stop him, but he was passing the phone off to Panchy before we could scold him. His mother took him by the ear and led him out of the room while I stared with one eyebrow raised at the older woman. She looked distressed by whatever was going on on the other line, and then hung up the phone abruptly. 

Her usually sunny disposition changed after that, and I stared at her as she started throwing things into the sink and muttering to herself angrily. That did interest me, it was as if someone had flipped a switch on her, and I remained seated at the table unsure for the first time in a long time of what to do. 

“Oh, don’t you have training to do?” she snipped at me, and I rose silently and walked over to her. 

“What is wrong?” I asked, simply but firmly. She looked up at me as if I’d scared her, and she changed back to her sunny disposition. 

“Nothing, dear, just a wrong number! I’ll bake some cookies for you and darling Trunks here in a moment!” she said, and I felt my gut flip around at the oddness of it all. 

Later that night, I was laying in bed next to Bulma naked and panting, and noted that she turned over to face away from me and got up to start dressing. Not that I minded the view, of course...however my affections laid elsewhere now. Resignedly, I laid my head against the pillows and watched her as she got ready to go out. 

“Where are you going?” I asked, genuinely curious for once. 

“Nevermind where I’m going, you just get some sleep. I have to attend a party tonight hosted by some other scientists, they’re going to unveil some great new technology, and I promised Yamcha I’d be there. And dad,” she added as an afterthought. I rose my brow at that. 

“The spineless one?”

“He is not spineless, Vegeta. Just because he doesn’t have the strength to match you and Goku doesn’t mean he’s completely useless, you know.” She snapped, and I pretended to be upset at the situation even though I was planning on leaving myself to get out some frustration that night. 

“Whatever.”

“You know, Vegeta, I have to admit, I’m surprised we’ve even made it in our marriage this long. Or whatever this is. But I can’t do this anymore. I know you don’t love me, even though Saiyan’s have muted emotions, and I knew that going into this, but…”

“Bulma, what are you saying?”

“I think we should see other people, Vegeta. I can’t be alone anymore. I feel like you belong with someone else, and I belong with someone else.” Internally, I was elated, but externally, I wore a scowl. 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

“That’s it? No Saiyan temper tantrum?” I turned my head and scoffed even though mentally I couldn’t believe my luck. 

“Not everything you do warrants my disapproval, you know. I am still a man at the end of the day.” 

“Well, whatever. I have to go, don’t wait up.” The woman slipped into a pair of tan heels and stalked out and I leapt up to go to take a shower. My mind wandered back to the lovemaking session I’d had with the beta earlier as I slipped into the hot water once more. My cock sprang back up and I growled as I tugged it, my face in the stream of water and rivulets running down my body as I became lost in my fantasy. I wasn’t usually one to daydream, but when it came to my beta, I was completely hooked and starting to go nuts without him near. 

‘It’s only been a day, baka,’ I growled to myself coarsely, but his moans filled my ears and I remembered how much fluid he’d secreted in effort to take me inside. In all of my knowledge, beta’s only did that when they really wanted their mate, and clearly fighting with him only excited the boy. I looked forward to seeing him again with great anticipation, because now that we had started, I wasn’t going to stop. He was mine and I was going to make sure he knew it. 

 

##  _ Gohan _

A week passed between the delicious delirium by the lake and the time I saw Vegeta again. My heart was racing around wildly as the date of my birthday came closer, but I would have been a fool to actually believe he would be there with everyone else. He was a full blooded Saiyan, and my blood ran hot at the thought of being beneath him again. I’d touched myself every night since then, barely able to keep it quiet but nothing compared to the feeling of him on top of and inside me. 

I was pacing around inside my room the day before my birthday and biting my nails nervously. Mom was bustling around downstairs in the kitchen with preparations and I was supposed to be doing homework but my mind could not focus on quantum mechanics and astrophysics. I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost completely missed the light knock that came on my window, and I was startled out of my reverie by a slightly louder rapping. My heart squeezed itself and my stomach started knotting when I saw who it was, and I stalked over to the window and opened it. 

“Vegeta,” I breathed and he pulled me nearly completely out of the window in his haste to put his arms around me and devour my mouth. His hand slipped lower and my eyes slid shut as he started kneading my ass and I groaned at the contact. 

“Come in,” I opened the window wider and he slipped in, the muscles in his legs bunching when he bent his knees and touched the ground gracefully, his hands still gripping my waist. He smirked at me and I shivered, nearly unable to contain myself in that moment. 

‘Play it cool, Gohan,’ I mentally chastised myself and watched his obsidian eyes roam over me. Then it was on when he reached up and grabbed my hair and forced our lips together, snarling as he pushed me onto my bed. Clothes came off rapidly and our breath mingled hotly, and I whimpered in desire as he pushed my knees up to my chest and placed the tip of his plump cock at my entrance. I closed my eyes as he put his teeth to my throat and pushed in roughly, both of us gasping at the sudden closeness of each other, and then he started pounding me. 

I moaned as I heard the slapping of skin on skin contact, his long hard shaft scraping the walls of my rectum and the head of his cock finding my prostate. I bit into his shoulder to keep from getting too loud and he slowed his pace, wanting to make it last longer. 

“You’re mine,” he growled, and I whimpered in agreement as he shoved himself inside me. My back arched and I felt an orgasm rapidly rising through my thick member and then he started fucking me in full force once again. His breathing quickened and he started panting as he stood up and hooked my legs over his shoulders so he could pound me better, and I reached out and clutched the blankets beside me, fisting them into tight balls as I felt him hit my prostate until white pearly ropes spilt out of me onto my chest. I felt him groan and then his body shuddered as his semen shot out inside my ass, and my greedy pucker took him in completely. I looked down at our connection and reached out to touch his chest as he leaned over me with his hands on either side of my body, catching his breath. 

We then made eye contact and I shivered with the heat of his gaze as he slowly pulled out. 

“I still fucking want your ass,” he said, licking his lips. I laid their splayed open for him to see when we heard a knocking on my door and he ran to my closet to hide while I hastily got put on a pair of shorts and put his clothing under my bed. 

“Y-yes?” I called, harried. 

“It’s me, Gohan, do you have any clothes for me to wash?” my mom called from the other side and I blushed as I looked at the cum stains on my bed. 

“N-no, not right now mom!” I called back, and heard her receding footsteps going back downstairs. Fuck! I felt strong arms come around my waist and Vegeta’s hands pushing me back to the bed, and his body was rock hard once as he folded me over like an origami frog as he slipped his cock inside me once again. I sighed happily and took the pounding, over and over and over again until we were both spent, and then I knew he had to leave as it was getting late. 

“A-are you…” I was afraid to ask him if he was going to be at the party later, but then decided not to say anything as he was eyeing me with a raised brow. He didn’t care about things like that, but I was however shocked at the next thing that came out of his mouth. 

“Consider that your birthday gift from me, whelp.” I blushed hard as he stalked up to me and then the breath was stolen from my lungs as he kissed me rather passionately. 

Once he left I continued getting ready and my heart was beating a lot faster than usual, as well as my body aching from our little romp. 

Later that evening everyone gathered around the tables that were set up outside in the warm summer evening air and there were cute little lamps that were hung all around. I met everyone graciously and by my demeanour no one suspected that innocent little Gohan was getting fucked mercilessly by the Prince of Saiyans.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has some terse words with a jealous Namekian, and comforts his beta afterwards.

##  _ Vegeta _

Later that night I watched as everyone came around my beta and offered compliments and gifts. His mother had gifted him with new clothes of which he accepted graciously, and others gave him things ranging from books to games to magazines. I watched from the sidelines and acted aloof as always, however there was one person who kept looking at me with a frown, probably the only one smart enough to figure me out. I glared at the Namek whose eyes were piercing me with their disapproval and I rose a brow at him, daring him to challenge me. 

At some point Gohan thanked everyone and the party died down, and when Bulma left with her new partner I couldn’t resist giving my beta one last smoldering glance before floating up into the air myself and disappearing to a spot not far off. He wasn’t attuned to his Saiyan side yet, and since I hadn’t done the mating ceremony with him yet there was no way I could talk to him telepathically, however I would wait due to the fact that someone else was seeking me out. I sighed heavily when I heard his feet touch down on the other side of the clearing. 

“You have a lot of nerve, Vegeta.” The deep baritone voice of Piccolo cut across my thoughts and I smirked. 

“Why? For staking a claim? Or for sodomizing your precious pupil?” I was purposely goading him, as I had suspected something to the direction of how he felt about Gohan. 

“You know damn well why. What gave you the right to touch him like that?” he sounded so offended and I flashed my teeth at him. 

“He’s my mate,” I stated with a slight shrug. I felt my cock start to harden as I could feel the mate in question drawing closer, seeking us out after the parties ending, and sure enough the slender teen stepped quietly into the clearing. His dark eyes looked out from his pale countenance and viewed his old master and his lover at odds with each other. 

“It would appear the boy in question has found us, Namek.”

“What’s going on? Piccolo, why are you so stiff?” The Namek turned to face Gohan, his face livid.

“You gave yourself over to him, of all people? After everything he’s done to humanity, to your father, you know he has no heart, Gohan.” He pleaded with the young demi but Gohan just looked to me flabbergasted. 

“Piccolo, I...belong to him,” he said, flustered. 

“Is that how you really feel? That you’re his belonging? I would have thought that you would have given more thought into a lover before deciding to sleep with anyone you took a fancy to,” Piccolo said harshly, and I could see it hurt the boy from the flash of pain that marred his features, but then he turned stony. 

“I understand you may not agree with my decisions, Piccolo, but they are mine to make and I am always, always going to stand by them. If you want to say something to me, then say it, but you had better believe it’ll be the last time.” 

“Fine. I disapprove highly of this and you could have done better than wasting yourself to him,” the Namekian sneered and then stalked off, and Gohan’s shoulders slumped forward in defeat. I walked forward and stood behind him, slowly reaching up and caressing his arms to move him to face me. 

“Vegeta,” he whispered, and I leaned forward and kissed him softly in the moonlight, so unlike how I typically was. 

“Don’t let what anyone says get to you, boy. You’re a Saiyan, and you’re mine. I will stand up for you and fight for you, I promise you that.” I took his hands in mine and laid myself bare to him, his gentle face lighting with emotion as we gazed upon each other. I ran my hands through his hair and we kissed, our lips wordlessly and soundlessly moving against each other, his breath changing to that of someone who was becoming quickly aroused. I was of course already rock hard and ready to go, but there was a more sensible side to me that said I would need to be sensitive to his needs if I really wanted to capture his heart. 

“I’m going to gather the Dragon Balls for you, have you make a wish with them, that way you can have whatever you like,” I knew he’d like that as displayed from his face lighting up in excitement. 

“Can I help?” 

“No, I want to do this alone. I’m doing this for you, for us. I will prove that I’m worthy of being your alpha,” I commented, holding his face in my hands and feeling his body quiver beneath my touch. 

“Ok, well...let me know when you have all of them. I want to be with you when you summon him.” With that being said, I wrapped my arms around his waist and we sunk to the forest floor and I made wild, animalistic love to him for hours after that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to pick up from here on out i promise. thanks to all of you for sticking with me on this.


	5. Chapter 5

##  _ Gohan _

For years it went on like that, meeting in secret and having him fuck me senseless, never really the other way around, however there were some consequences that arose from us being together. One of them was that my relationship with Piccolo became strained and forced, and he stopped talking to me altogether when I reached my 19th birthday. He didn’t attend, not that anyone really did. In fact, I’d told mom that I didn’t want anything big that year at all, and I’d made plans with Vegeta anyways to go meet up that night. 

I was feeling decidedly feverish on the morning of my birthday and it had been several years since Piccolo’s last terse words towards my relationship with the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta had made it up to me, since that had put somewhat of a damper on the whole day, but when he’d gathered all the dragonballs for me I’d been pleased as punch, not to mention the sex that had come afterwards. 

I had kept the window open through the night and shivered against the cold morning air as I turned over to face the wall, my thin blankets not doing much in the way of keeping me warm. Imagine my surprise then when I felt a larger draft than usual and then a light thump indicating someone had just come inside my room. My tail seemed to pick up on who it was before my other senses did because it slithered out of the blankets and went to slide up the leg of the man that had just walked over to the edge of the bed. 

“Ugh, still asleep at this hour?” he sounded gruff as usual but I flung the blankets away from me and turned to face him with a grin. 

“It’s seven a.m., V; the only people up are old people and horny people. Oh look, you fit that description to a ‘T’,” I smirked, egging him on directly. Oh, did I have a death wish? I must have because he slowly crawled on top of me and pinned me with a stare that left me breathless. 

“Mm, you’re in a mood today, Son Gohan,” he whispered, and I felt my legs part for him as our tails entwined. Was I in love? Oh yes. I was head over heels in love with Vegeta, something I never thought would have been possible in a million years. His every action, touch, breath served to excite me in ways never before felt by me. As a first lover, I supposed I could have done worse, but with Vegeta, it transcended normal boundaries because it was in our blood to be mated with each other. 

We’d just started making out and his fingers were in my ass, priming me, when I heard running up the stairs and he couldn’t move quite fast enough to off before the door slammed open so hard it was nearly knocked off its’ hinges. 

“SON GOHAN YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!” The screeching voice of my mother crashed over our ears and as Vegeta withdrew his fingers the muscles of my ass tightened and clenched around him from the shock of being discovered like that. I couldn’t pull on my pants fast enough as she advanced on me, throwing things and yelling at me. 

I heard a low growl coming from Vegeta and stood in between him and my mother, tears starting to come down my face at hearing what she was saying. It was mostly bad things about my sexual orientation, and how could I give myself away to someone that had killed so many people, and then she threw in the kicker. 

“IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP AROUND WITH SCUM THEN YOU WILL DO IT OUT IN THE WORLD, NOT IN MY HOUSE! HOW DARE YOU DESECRATE MY HOME!” She slapped me then, and I gasped, the silence in the room deafening as Vegeta tensed behind me. 

“No, V! Don’t touch her!” I shouted, knowing that his alpha’s blood was boiling at the fact that someone else had hurt me. It was really the intent behind it that hurt more than the sting of the physical contact. 

“M-mom-”

“NO! YOU DO NOT CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! YOU’RE NO LONGER A MEMBER OF THIS HOUSEHOLD! GET OUT! THE FACT THAT YOU’VE BEEN WHORING YOURSELF AWAY FOR YEARS TO A MONSTER OF A MAN…” she trailed off when she saw the look on Vegeta’s face and I desperately stood with my arms out, trying to keep them from clawing each other’s throats out. I knew that the only reason that Vegeta wasn’t pouncing was because of me and he respected my wishes. 

“F-fine, I’m gone! I’m leaving now!” I backed up Vegeta to the window and felt him easily escape, and then his arm reaching for me as my mom started throwing heavy things at me. A chair, a book, all sorts of things. I barely got out alive, if I was being honest, and I let Vegeta lead me away but not before I turned around, tears in my eyes, and saw the tell tale sign of a white cape being swished away behind a tree...Piccolo. 

Had he betrayed us? Had he been so upset I’d chosen Vegeta that he followed him to my house this morning and tipped off my mother? I hadn’t even gotten to say goodbye to my brother…

Tears stung my eyes as Vegeta led me far across the land to a remote yet beautiful mountain lake surrounded by pine trees and valleys full of wildflowers. I was only trying to keep it together for his sake, but the moment we landed he pulled me into his arms and I fell apart. I felt his tail circle around me and mine curled up with his, and he started purring deeply in an effort to calm me. He let me cry, he didn’t try to tell me to toughen up or punch me or anything, he just held me. 

Vegeta had a sweet side that I was sure he’d never let anyone else ever see, and when it came out for me I was always surprised by how gentle he could really be. There was no denying the man had power, since he was a Saiyan Elite trained by the best since birth and always pushing himself to be the greatest. He was a Prince, of course he would feel that way, but when it came to me, he was both magnificent in his strength and quiet in his love; powerful in his lovemaking and every fucking thing he did was beautiful to watch, a symphony of grace with each movement. 

When I finally did calm down I looked over his shoulder and startled when I saw a small house not too far away. He slowly turned around to see what I was looking at and made a noise of assent in his throat. 

“I was going to show you this later, after you’d decided what your answer was, but I built this for us.” 

“What?” I gaped at him and then back at the house, and he helped me up and walked with me to see it. My tail started slashing around excitedly and his strong hand in my own kept me from running too far ahead. 

It was a dome like structure half built into the ground and it looked as if it were made of mud or clay, but it seemed so...indestructible. 

“This is a classical Saiyan structure, designed naturally to retain heat in the winter and coolness in the summer. I won’t bore you with more details however it does have space for large gatherings inside. Go inside and see for yourself,” he waved me on and smirked in pleasure at the look on my face. I was dumbstruck. His gift to me was a house...for us to be together in. Sure enough, inside there was a mudroom, then a kitchen and dining room, and all of the doorways were sloped curiously. The living room had a low centre and a large fire pit, and even though it was already furnished with sturdy wooden furniture and comfortable soft furs draped over everything, there was still more to the house with an upstairs. There were three rooms at the top of the domed structure, all with their own small rustic looking heaters in the middle of them, and large beds. There weren’t really any decorations on the walls but I figured that Vegeta wouldn’t have done that anyways, deciding instead to leave it to me. 

I was breathless and when I turned around Vegeta was standing there, his tail hanging loosely behind him. I felt feverish as I looked at him once again, and suddenly it was as if a shimmering heat wave came through the room, and I started panting. He walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it. I cocked my head at him as he backed me up to the large soft bed of furs behind me and the look in his eye was purely predatory. 

“Vegeta, I-” He shushed me with his finger, his tail slowly constricting its way up and down mine, sending shocks of pleasure through my body. 

“When an alpha claims his beta during the first heat, it’s usually cause for celebration. I thought you would be more comfortable in our own house, although I wasn’t planning to be here until later…” He purred as he pushed me down gently, and then it was as if the rolls had reversed and I started growling at him. He continued purring as he explored my body, and there was something different about this time even though we’d been fucking for several years by this point. I knew his body as well as he knew mine, however this time…

He slid my pants off of me maintaining eye contact the entire time, and while I continued growling at every move he made, he was sure to be slow and precise. 

“Have you done this before?” I muttered, gasping as he suddenly launched forward and claimed my neck with his teeth, not really clamping down and biting as much as he was just holding me still in a show of dominance. 

“No, now lie still.” His hands started roaming my body all over and I felt hot to the touch. I became lost in his ministrations of his hands and mouth and soon we were both skin to skin and sweating as our bodies moved flawlessly together. He took me from the side, from behind, from in front of me, let me sit on him frontwards and backwards, and so many other positions that I lost count. I let him stretch me in every way, our bodies knowing this ancients mating ritual even though together we’d never really done it like this. Our previous sex sessions had been passionate, yes, but never had I felt a fire in my loins like I did at that moment. It didn’t matter what the future had in store for us, only that we were together and would always be from the point onward. 

When the shimmering heatwave passed over me I collapsed next to him, breathing hard and utterly exhausted, my mind completely on the acts we’d just committed to each other. I grinned up at the ceiling and he smirked down at me like the arrogant prince he was before running his hands over my chest thoughtfully. 

“That was your first heat, in case you didn’t know,” he looked down at me and commented, and I turned into him as I was interested in what he had to say. 

“Did you go through one?” 

“I’m an alpha, so it wasn’t as hard on my body as yours was, however...I did have one.”

“Who helped you through it?” 

“You can ask him yourself tomorrow. I have another surprise for you but it’ll have to wait. Now sleep, beta.” 


	6. Chapter 6

##  _ Vegeta _

I woke up early the next morning and left him sleeping, surrounded by the furs I’d mated him on and drowned in my scent and walked downstairs, enjoying the feeling of the cool air throughout the house rustling over my naked body. Yawning, I padded into the kitchen and plugged in a device that I knew would make instant coffee, for all my bellyaching at the woman and her parents they did brew good coffee. 

I stood at the sink and sipped it carefully, focusing my energy on expanding outwards and making sure there were no immediate threats to my mate. If I’d planned correctly, my seed should have made its’ way into his body and impregnated him, however we would know more in a few days whether or not it had worked. 

Part of me was worried that it hadn’t, because deep down past all my arrogance and brashness was still the cold, scared warrior I had been when I first came here, and damn me for caring. If he didn’t get pregnant then that would mean I didn’t love him, because a beta could only get pregnant if their alpha loved them. I had used to think it was a bunch of bullshit, however over the past few years I had thought I’d gotten closer to the whelp. No, he wasn’t a whelp anymore, he was my beautiful mate, my beta male, and I would die defending him. I frowned when I thought of his harpy mother kicking him out so callously, and was grateful  that I’d had the foresight to build this house for us. 

I focused my breathing once more and noticed a ping on the edges of my consciousness that could only mean one thing, that Gohan was awake. I set the cup down and hurried back upstairs, slowly opening and shutting the door behind me as I slid into bed beside him. 

“Mmm…” he snuggled into my chest and the old me would have rolled my eyes at such an action, but I just smirked. 

“Yes, embrace your Prince, your alpha.” Gohan looked up at me with a frown but then yawned, his long body fitting nicely into my own. 

“Too early for that, V,” he muttered. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, quietly inhaling his scent even though I was his alpha and it should have been the other way around. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked, feeling my cock start to harden due to our close contact, and he smirked up at me and reached down to stroke it. I closed my eyes and let him explore, only swatting his hand away when he reached around to try and probe my ass. 

“I’m sore. You must have not given me any mercy last night,” he teased, and I yawned in response, moving so I was on my back and my tail coiled around his. 

“No.” He chuckled at the cryptic response and moved to sit up, hissing in pain as he did so. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, the expletive one of the many reasons I adored him. He may have been tall like his father, but his mind was sharp and dotted with those sexy sentence enhancers, it all served to remind me that he was stronger than me. Well, he would be if he ever trained as often, but I wasn’t complaining since I had given his ass no quarter. 

He groaned and then slowly rolled out of bed, and I slid behind him and picked him up, carrying him bridal style down the stairs and through the living room to the back of the house where the bathroom was. 

I helped him into the bathtub and then got in with him once I was sure the water was suitable and turned him so his back was facing me. He sighed in pleasure and relaxed against me, his back warm on my stomach and we stayed there for some time before I decided to nudge him awake, noting that he’d drifted off. 

“Are you ready for your surprise?” 

“Um?” he uttered, his voice dreamy as he came out of a napping zone. 

“I have one last surprise for you. I gathered the dragon balls for you once again however this time the wish will benefit us both.”

“Oh, what are we wishing for?” 

“You’ll see. Come on, get dressed and we can go outside and get started.” He seemed quite antsy at the prospect that I’d gathered the dragonballs yet again, and in roughly ten minutes we were both gathered outside and I unveiled each of the seven glowing orbs and placed them carefully in their proper spots. 

The sky did it’s usual dramaticisms and and then finally the dragon appeared. Gohan seemed unbothered by it but it always made me a little nervous, though I would die before I let anyone know that. The dragon, Shenron, went through his usual speal of asking us about why he’d been summoned, and I stepped forward, the words carefully on my tongue, and my heart skipped a beat once I’d stated what I wanted. 

Shenron blinked at me and then said in his booming voice that it was done, and the sky became so bright I shielded Gohan’s eyes by pulling him to my chest and nuzzling his neck so I wasn’t blinded myself. 

When it was all said and done, I looked up, seeing that the two Saiyans I’d missed perhaps most in the world were standing in front of us, both with matching expressions of interest. 

“Nappa,” I said, my voice thick with emotion. He knelt in front of me and I pulled Gohan somewhat behind me in a vague move of protection, and the other Saiyan caught my eye as he moved to do the same as Nappa. “Raditz.” I smiled then, a genuine one, and the two taller men stood up to their full height. 

“I was surprised when I felt the pull from you, Vegeta, considering you killed me yourself.” I nodded at him but didn’t look away. 

“I was a different man then. I’m glad you took the offer to come back, both of you.” With that I turned and looked at Raditz, a thousand different emotions rushing through me as we sized each other up. 

“And who is this young man?” Nappa, ever the surveyor, moved his black eyes to gaze upon my mate, and I pulled the younger man forward. 

“Nappa, Raditz, this is Son Gohan. You’ve actually already met however the last time you saw each other was when we first arrived on Earth,” I commented, my tail wrapping around his as he looked at Raditz carefully. 

“You’re my father’s brother,” he said, realization dawning on him. “And you killed Piccolo,” he said with a frown as he faced Nappa. 

“The Namek? He killed me!” Raditz said, and I decided to step in before things got out of hand. 

“Please, come inside, all of you. We need to talk.” With that being said I swished my body around and led my mate by the hand, and my two oldest companions into my home to sit down and have a conversation that was long overdue. 

I carefully introduced my mate to my ex-lover and my ex-advisor and vice versa, all of us sitting around the table and for the first time, I felt somewhat anxious as if I was a young teenager all over again. 

“I’m willing to let bygones be bygones, Vegeta. Honestly, I’ll be honoured to serve under you once again.” He’d aged a lot, and he was no longer so quick to jump to a fight, it seemed, and I nodded, gulping as I glanced at Raditz. He chewed his lip as he looked from me to Gohan and then back again, and then asked a simple question.

“Why him?” It was out in the open, the pain masked by two words, a lifetime of grief and other emotions coming out. 

“One, because he’s my true mate, Raditz, and he’s a beta male. It never would have worked between us because we’re both alphas. Two, because you died and I thought I would never see you again.” My voice was low and quiet, the atmosphere close and not unfriendly, but Nappa was looking anxiously from me to Raditz who were eyeing each other unblinkingly. From my side I felt my mate start to twist his tail in his hands, clearly bursting with questions, but he refrained from doing all of them before Raditz sighed deeply and looked away from me. 

“I suppose you’re right. I guess if it couldn’t be me then I’m glad it was someone in the family,” he mused, and held his hand out to Gohan, who took it gratefully. 

“Sorry about kidnapping you when you were four,” he muttered, and Gohan laughed in his purest, dulcet tones. 

“I’m over it, it’s fine.” I breathed a slow sigh of relief as the three settled in around the table, talking about everyone’s various adventures, and for my part I decided to get some air and go outside for a bit, trusting Gohan with them completely. 

I knew I was being followed after awhile as I came to a crest on a hill overlooking more hills, and off in the distance a mountain range. I sighed when Raditz sat down next to me, his long wild hair exactly how I remembered, and he was even wearing Saiyan armour. Around his wrist, however, was a simple black band that he started thumbing and I couldn’t help but swallow thickly when I saw it. It had been a promise from me to him, back when we were young and didn’t know when we’d die. 

We sat together for a long while and I waited for him to speak, but it seemed that the day was to be full of firsts as I was the one who cleared my throat and spoke up first. 

“Raditz, I…don’t know what to say.” He sighed and sprawled out, his long muscular legs in front of him and his palms out flat on the ground behind him. 

“It’s fine. Time goes on, people change. I just want to know one thing, Vegeta, and then I promise I’ll drop it.” I swallowed heavily, the other Saiyan the only one that could actually make me nervous and not at all the same way that Gohan did. 

“What is it?” Raditz let my question hang in the air for a long time after asking it, and then drew in a breath to speak before looking back at the ground. 

“Did you mourn?” 

I felt like I’d been slapped, and I felt my face start to colour in anger. 

“Of course I fucking mourned, you moron!” I sprung to my feet and started pacing wildly, my tail lashing out in irritation. 

“I heard radio silence, and I begged you to say something to me, and I waited so anxiously to hear something, anything, from  you, and Nappa was the one that had to break it to me that you were gone and you weren’t coming back. I mourned a long time for you, Raditz, and I know you might not believe me but its the truth!” I hissed at him, and he slowly got up, dusting off his legs and armour. 

“Alright. That’s all I need to know.” He turned around and started walking back to the house, but I was in no state to be seen like this. I flew off to brood on a mountain top somewhere, and naturally I was followed yet again, however this time it was by someone I wanted to fight. 

“What would Gohan say about that, I wonder?” The Namekians voice drawled across to me, and I leapt up, snarling. 

“Gohan would understand that the past stays in the past, clearly unlike you. Tell me, Namekian, before I rip your throat out for the pain you’ve caused my beta; how long did you lust after him? Perhaps after the defeat of Cell? Or maybe you like them younger? Did you fucking touch him when he was little?” The fist on my cheek was well deserved and I didn’t see it coming, but I was fucking pissed at this green sonofabitch, and we launched at each other, circling around with fists raised. Then a new ki entered into the mix and I turned just as the Namek launched, and his fist connected with my jaw squarely once again. I growled, my attention split between keeping my beta safe and murdering the Namek. 

“Piccolo, why are you here?” he frowned and folded his arms over his chest, and I wiped the blood from my lip with a snarl. 

“To show you that you made a poor decision.”

“No, you’re the one that’s made a poor decision. You betrayed us, sold us out, and now you’re here poking sticks at my alpha. I’m in love with him, Piccolo, not you! Perhaps if you’d tried making a move sooner, but no you stayed in the back like a little martyr and watched as he claimed me. You’ve hurt me too much, Piccolo, and I could forgive the sleight to myself, but I won’t let you come between me and Vegeta.” He growled and got into a stance, and I yelled out to him. 

“NO! Don’t you dare start fighting again, you might be with child!” Gohan widened his eyes at me and it seemed this was too much for Piccolo to take in. 

“V, I don’t care if you don’t love me back, it’s fine, I saw the way you looked and Raditz looked at each other, but I can’t...I can’t handle more senseless violence on top of everything else.” He started tearing up and I felt like I’d been slapped yet again, only this time by my own mate. 

“N-no, it’s not what it...I’ll explain everything to you, I promise,” I desperately tried to get a handle on this losing situation, but Gohan's face crushed. 

“So you do love him?” Piccolo started laughing and rose into the air, jeering at me. 

“I told you! What do you expect from the Prince of all Disasters?” I was only looking at Gohan’s face and when the tears started to fall, I couldn’t tell if was from him or me. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes hand in hand with the other fic I'm writing for the Temptations series with Goten and Trunks, but this is technically the prequel to that one meaning all of the events that take place in this story happen years before the start of it. (Just explaining in case anyone doesn't know what a prequel is)


End file.
